Siluman Rusa
by titis anggraeni
Summary: [HUNHAN/yaoi] Luhan adalah siluman rusa yang telah diselamatkan oleh pengembala kerbau. Mampukah Luhan membalas kebaikan penggembala tersebut? *NO review! NO lanjut!*
1. PROLOG

**Diadaptasi dari cerita rakyat Cina dan serial drama White Snake Legend tentang seekor siluman ular yang ingin membalas budi pada penolongnya di masa lalu. Tapi karena pemeran utamanya Luhan maka diganti jadi siluman rusa.**

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

.

.

.

Di hutan yang rindang itu, seekor rusa kecil tengah berlari dengan sangat lincah. Namun ia sama sekali tak menyadari adanya jebakan yang telah disiapkan oleh seorang pemburu. Kaki rusa itu akhirnya terjerat dan ia tak bisa melepaskan diri. Pemburu yang dari tadi berdiam diri di persembunyiannya, menampakan diri. Ia begitu puas dengan hasil tangkapannya hari ini. Apalagi rusa itu nampak cantik dan sedikit berbeda dengan rusa-rusa lainnya.

"Akhirnya kau tertangkap juga. Kasihan sekali. Sudah lama aku ingin mengincarmu." ujar pemburu itu.

Tepat pada saat itu seorang penggembala kerbau melintas. Penggembala kecil itu merasa kasihan dengan rusa yang terjerat. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan bertanya.

"Kakek pemburu, untuk apa kau menangkap rusa itu?"

"Rusa ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk rusa yang dipegangnya. "Aku ingin menjual tanduk rusa ini. Tanduk ini sangat indah, pasti akan mahal sekali bila dijual."

"Kenapa kau ingin menjualnya?"

"Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan uang."

"Kasihan sekali rusa ini. Apa kau tidak mau melepaskannya?"

Pemburu itu merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si penggembala kecil. "Aiya! Apa urusanmu? Aku mau menjualnya atau aku mau memakannya terserah padaku. Kau tidak berhak untuk ikut campur."

"Rusa itu sungguh malang."

"Malang kau bilang? Justru aku yang malang. Demi rusa ini, aku sudah mendaki gunung, badan basah kuyup karena hujan. Menahan lapar dan haus. Dan kesialan yang lainnya."

Penggembala itu terdiam sejenak. "Bukankah kau bilang kau lapar dan haus? Aku punya air minum dan beberapa makanan. Apa kau mencobanya?" Penggembala itu menyodorkan sekantong makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa sebagai bekal.

"Kau serius ingin memberikannya padaku?" tanya pemburu itu ragu. Namun sang penggembala mengangguk mantap.

Pemburu itu mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman dari kantong tersbut dan memakannya dengan lahap. Karena terlalu asyik makan, ia tak menyadari bahwa rusa yang susah payah ia tangkap berhasil lolos dari genggamannya.

"Sialan! Mau pergi ke mana kau rusa kecil?" umpat pemburu itu dan segera mengejar rusa kecil itu.

Rusa itu terus berlari menghindari sang pemburu. Ia bersembunyi di semak-semak hingga sang pemburu tak melihatnya dan pergi melewatinya begitu saja. Tak berapa lama setelah pemburu itu pergi, berpendarlah secercah cahaya samar dari semak belukar tempat rusa kecil itu bersembunyi. Nampaklah seorang pria kecil dan sangat manis keluar dari semak-semak tersebut.

"Kakak penggembala…"

Si penggembala kecil yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di hutan ini? Apa kau tersesat?"

Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Kakak, terimakasih banyak."

Si penggembala bingung. Kenapa anak laki-laki ini mengucapkan terimakasih padanya? "terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Menyelamatkanmu?" si penggembala bertambah bingung. "Kapan aku menyelamatkanmu? Bukankah kita baru pertama kali bertemu?"

"Ingatlah, kelak aku akan membalas semua kebaikanmu."

"Kau jangan bercanda. Kau ini aneh sekali. Bagaimana kalau kuantar kau pulang ke rumah."

Laki-laki kecil itu tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tinggal di hutan ini dan aku harus menyempurnakan diriku."

"Tinggal di hutan? Apa kau tidak takut? Bagaimana jika ada binatang buas yang ingin memakanmu?"

"Pergilah. Kelak kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan saat itu akan membalas hutang budiku padamu."

Penggembala itu masih tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan anak laki-laki itu. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya, anak laki-laki itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

.

.

.

**~~~ Bersambung ~~~**


	2. Siluman Panda

1000 tahun kemudian…

Di zaman Dinasti Tang (618 – 907 Masehi)…

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gua tempat ia bertapa selama seribu tahun. Hal pertama yang ingin dilakukannya adalah pergi ke hutan bambu ungu untuk bertemu dengan Dewi Guan Yin. Namun bertemu dengan Dewi Guan Yin bukanlah suatu hal mudah. Ia harus menghadapi dua orang anak gadis pengawal dewi yang welas asih tersebut.

"Maaf, kau tidak diizinkan bertemu dewi. Kau seorang siluman. Siluman tidak cukup suci untuk bertemu dengan dewi." kata salah seorang pengawal.

"Tapi aku harus bertemu dengannya. Meskipun aku siluman tapi aku adalah penganutnya. Selama aku bertapa, aku selalu mengikuti ajarannya." Luhan terus memohon.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu. Siluman tidak diperbolehkan memasuki kawasan hutan bambu ungu. Kenapa kau lancang sekali?"

"Aku mohon…" Luhan berlutut dan memohon.

"Siapa yang berlutut di sana?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita. Dua orang pengawal tersebut seketika berlutut di hadapan Luhan. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian putih cemerlang penampakkan diri. Ia duduk bersila di atas sebuah bunga teratai. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah botol suci dan dahan yang-liu.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya memasuki kawasan terlarang di hutan bambu ungu ini?"

"Saya Luhan dari gunung Qingcheng, memberi hormat pada dewi." Luhan berlutut lebih dalam.

"Apa permintaanmu padaku?" tanya Dewi Guan Yin dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Setelah seribu tahun bertapa di gua Ermai di kaki gunung Qingcheng, dan berlatih dengan keras, akhirnya hamba bisa mengubah diri menjadi manusia. Dengan hati yang tulus hamba mengikuti ajaran Buddha. Bersedia meninggalkan dunia fana. Izinkan hamba menjadi murid sang dewi dan mohon hamba diberikan petunjuk. Bantulah hamba keluar dari dunia fana."

"Amithaba. Shanchai shanchai. Aku menghargai ketulusanmu mengikuti ajaran Buddha. Tapi jodohmu dengan dunia fana belum berakhir. Mana bisa kau diterima."

"Tapi hamba sudah mengesampingkan segalanya demi menjadi seorang Buddha." Luhan tetap bersikeras.

"Dunia fana bisa ditinggalkan, tapi hutang budi tak bisa dilupakan. Kau masih punya hutang budi di dunia fana, apakah kau masih ingat?"

Luhan bungkam. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi masa lalu. Seribu tahun telah berlalu, banyak hal yang sudah tidak bisa terekam dalam memorinya.

"Biar kubantu kau mengingatnya. Kau pernah berjanji untuk membalas budi pada seorang penggembala yang telah menyelamatkanmu."

Luhan ingat sekarang. Kala itu, ketika ia masih kecil ada seorang gembala kerbau yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari incaran pemburu.

"Apa kau tak bersedia membalas jasanya? Padahal kau sudah berjanji." lanjut Dewi Guan Yin.

"Tapi…" Luhan meragu.

Tujuannya untuk bertapa selama seribu tahun sebenarnya hanya untuk menyempurnakan ilmunya dan kelak ia akan menjadi Buddha. Tapi haruskah ia menyia-nyiakan seribu tahunya itu untuk membalas budi kepada seseorang yang sekarang entah berada di mana dan menjadi apa? Mengingat usia manusia yang tidak bisa mencapai angka ribuan tahun, pastilah si gembala kerbau itu telah bereinkarnasi.

"Hamba tau, hamba harus membalas budi. Masalahnya ini sudah ribuan tahun. Bagaimana cara membalasnya?"

"Amithaba. Shanchai shanchai. Tanggal tiga bulan tiga (menurut kalender Cina) adalah hari Qing Ming. Di musim berziarah selalu turun hujan. Berjodoh bertahun-tahun, datang untuk bertemu. Harus mencari sebuah tempat tinggi di danau Xihu."

Luhan berfikir keras untuk mencerna perkataan Dewi Guan Yin. "Hamba tidak mengerti. Mohon diberi penjelasan."

"Rahasia tak boleh dibocorkan. Kau harus berusaha sendiri untuk menemukan jawabannya. Jika kau menemui kesulitan, baru kau boleh datang menemuiku." Bersama dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu, sang dewi dan dua orang pengawalnya menghilang dari hadapan Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan tiba di sebuah rumah kosong yang tampaknya tidak berpenghuni. Rumah itu sangat besar dan luas. Dari desainnya saja kita bisa melihat bahwa pemilik sebelumnya adalah orang yang cukup berada. Bisa jadi ia adalah pejabat pemerintah. Namun entah karena apa mereka meninggalkan rumah itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini Luhan terus mengembara, mencari penyelamatnya di masa lalu. Tapi ia belum juga mendapatkan petunjuknya. Dewi Guanyin hanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menuju Danau Xifu di hari Qing Ming. Namun hari itu masih beberapa minggu lagi. Maka ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sana.

"Siapa yang bernyali besar? Beraninya datang ke tempatku? Mau apa kau?"

Luhan tersentak. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tak ada seorang pun di sana. "Tadinya aku mau menumpang untuk beristirahat di sini. Tak di sangka ada orang. Apakah kau seorang manusia?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. Pasalnya, dari tadi ia hanya mendengar suaranya tanpa melihat wujudnya.

"Bukan, aku seorang dewa." Dan nampaklah seorang pria dengan pakaian hijau di hadapan Luhan. "Apakah kau pernah melihat seorang dewa?"

"Menurutku kau tidak tampak seperti dewa. Malah lebih mirip dengan hantu." Luhan segera memasang sikap siaga.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang pangeran. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi selirku saja, pria manis?" Sosok itu mencolek dagu Luhan, namun segera di tepis.

"Jangan sembarangan! Kalau tidak aku akan memberimu pelajaran."

"Benarkah? Aku tak percaya."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi selirku."

"Boleh saja. Tapi ada syaratnya."

Sosok itu memperhatikan Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kuberi kau tiga kesempatan. Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, aku akan menurutimu."

"Baik."

Luhan langsung melopmpat ke luar, diikuti oleh pria itu.

"Kau mau lari?"

Pria itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sesaat kemudian, setelah mulutnya terbuka keluarlah semburan api dari dalam mulutnya. Luhan sama sekali tak bergeming meskipun semburan api itu tepat mengenai tubuhnya. Kobaran api itu terserap ke dalam telapak tangan Luhan, dan dengan cepat ia bisa mengembalikan kobaran itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Kau masih punya dua kesempatan lagi."

"Jangan terlalu sombong."

Pria itu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kemudian melompat ke atas permukaan air dan berjalan di atasnya tanpa takut tenggelam. Luhan bergegas mengejarnya dengan terbang di belakangnya. beberapa saat kemudian ia kehilangan jejak pria itu. Luhan memandang sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapapun di sana kecuali pepohonan yang tumbuh dengan lebat. Namun ia tersentak ketika mendengar ledakan dari berbagai arah. Saat itu pula munculah seekor panda raksasa di hadapan Luhan.

"Ternyata kau seekor panda. Kukira siluman apa." cibir Luhan.

Panda itu mengubah wujudnya lagi menjadi sosok manusia. "Memangnya kau siluman apa?"

Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan entah bagaimana tumbuhlah sepasang tanduk rusa di kepalanya.

"Hahahaha! Ternyata kau seekor rusa. Bagaimana mungkin seekor rusa bisa mengalahkan panda."

"Hei! Xiongmao (panda)! Baru berapa tahun kau bertapa? Tapi kenapa sudah begitu sombong. Jika hari ini aku tidak menyingkirkanmu, kelak kau pasti akan membuat masalah dan mengganggu penduduk." Luhan memperingatkan. "Pedang Xionghuang!"

Entah datang dari mana, pedang Xionghuang itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di genggaman Luhan.

"Pedang Xionghuang?" si panda sempat terkejut.

Pedang Xionghuang adalah pedang yang melegenda dan hanya bisa dimiliki oleh siluman yang sudah bertapa ribuan tahun dan memiliki ilmu dan kekuatan yang sangat tinggi. Sudah jelas bahwa rusa di hadapannya ini bukanlah tandingannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa memiliki pedang itu?"

Luhan menodongkan pedang itu tepat di depan wajah si panda. "Kenapa? Kau terkejut jika ilmuku jauh di atas kemampuanmu?"

Dalam hati si panda ingin sekali melawan Luhan. Tapi apa daya, meskipun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga, ia pasti akan kalah nantinya. Ilmu mereka tak sebanding. Percuma saja membuang tenaga jika akhirnya ia akan kalah juga.

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Kemampuanmu memang tidak sebanding denganku. Mohon maafkan aku." Si panda berlutut di hadapan Luhan.

"Baik. Kali ini kumaafkan kau. Tapi lain kali aku tak akan mengampunimu lagi." Luhan segera meninggalkan panda itu.

"Lu-shaoye (Tuan muda Rusa), tunggu sebentar." Panda itu taak tau harus memanggil apa, maka ia memutuskan untuk memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Tuan muda rusa karena ia adalah siluman rusa. "Bagaimana caranya aku harus membalas budi anda?"

"Sudahlah! Jangan sungkan. Kita ini sama-sama siluman."

Si panda berfikir sebentar. "Jika kau tak keberatan, Aku bersedia menjadi pelayan anda."

"Pelayan? Tapi…" Luhan terperangah.

"Kumohon." si panda terus memohon belas kasihan Luhan.

"Terserah kau saja."

Si panda tersenyum centil. "Terimakasih. Huang Zitao memberi hormat pada tuan muda." Panda yang ternyata bernama Huang Zitao itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Bangunlah. Jangan seperti itu. Namaku Luhan. Kelak kau jangan memanggilku tuan muda. Panggil saja aku kakak."

Tao menggeleng. "Mana boleh seperti itu. Kau adalah majikanku. Aku harus menuruti perintahmu. Budimu tak akan kulupakan."

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda duduk diam di belakang sebuah meja di ruang baca rumahnya. Ia tengah sibuk menghafalkan sebuah kalimat dari buku yang ditulis oleh seorang sastrawan yang ternama di masa itu, Mengzi.

"Raja zaman dahulu selalu hidung belang. Dalam puisi, para pejabat di zaman kuno jika mau rapat akan naik kuda. Berjalan-jalan di tepi danau. Di bawah pohon bersama wanita cantik. Bersama-sama membaca puisi. Di saat itu tak ada wanita kesepian. Tak ada pria hidung belang. Jika raja hidung belang seperti rakyat jelata. Apa salahnya seorang raja?" #apaini?

"Sehun!" panggilan itu menginterupsi kegiatan pemuda bernama Sehun tersebut.

"Sehun!" panggil wanita itu lagi.

Sehun meletakkan bukunya di atas meja. "Ada apa Seohyun-jiejie?"

Seohyun menghampiri Sehun dan menyelidiki apa yang sedang dilakukan adiknya itu. "Kau ini sedang membaca buku apa?"

Sehun menunjukkan buku itu dengan bangga. "Ini buku sastrawan kesukaanku, Mengzi. Sangat terkenal. Apa kau tidak tahu."

Seohyun menghela nafasnya. "Kau ini! Kerjamu hanya duduk di ruangan pengab ini sambil terus-menerus membaca. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Sehun menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan membaca. Karena di dalam buku kita bisa mendapatkan segalanya."

"Zhende ma (Benarkah)? Aku tak percaya."

Sehun bangkit menghampiri Seohyun. "Kau pasti tak tau jika di dalam buku ada rumah emas. Di dalam buku ada wanita cantik. Di dalam buku ada teman yang baik. Pokoknya, aku tidak bisa mengungkapnya dengan kata-kata. Belajar itu sangat menyenangkan."

Seohyun memutar bola matanya malas. Adik satu-satunya ini memang terlalu kutu buku. "Hao le (Baiklah). Besok lusa adalah hari Qing Ming. Aku akan mengunjungi makam orang tua dan leluhur kita. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Sehun berfikir sejenak. "Tapi aku harus belajar di tempat tabib Wang."

"Belajar lagi?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tau jika aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang tabib yang handal? Aku ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang dengan kemampuan yang aku miliki."

Seohyun menghela nafas bosan dengan ocehan adiknya. Dari dulu Sehun memang terobsesi menjadi seorang tabib. "Lebih baik kau ikut. Dari pada terus mengurung diri di sini." bujuk Seohyun.

.

.

.

Luhan memang seseorang yang berhati baik. Ia tak membunuh siluman panda yang telah mengganggunya. Malah ia menerima Tao dengan hati yang terbuka. Mereka berdua menjadi saudara angkat. Dan bersembunyi di dalam sebuah rumah kosong tak terawat yang telah mereka sihir menjadi sangat indah. Membangun kembali rumah itu dengan kekuatan sihir mereka. Juga membangun taman dengan kehebatannya. Bagaikan sebuah pohon layu yang bertemu dengan musim semi (?). Rumah tua itu kini menjadi rumah baru dan layak huni.

"Gege, kesaktianmu sungguh tinggi." puji Tao pada Luhan. "Kenapa kau tak bertapa dan menjadi dewa? Malah pergi ke dunia fana."

"Jodohku dengan dunia fana belum berakhir."

"Jodoh apa?" Tao tak mengerti.

"Seribu tahun silam, aku pernah hampir dibunuh. Untung saja ada penggembala yang menolongku. Aku sedah berjanji untuk membalas budinya. Dewi Guan Yin tak mengizinkanku menjadi Buddha sebelum aku membalas budiku." jelas Luhan.

"Aku mengerti. Ini seperti gege yang telah mengampuniku. Aku tak boleh tak membalas kebaikanmu, bukan?"

"Tapi ini tidak adil. Kau bisa lepas dariku jika kau mau."

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji mengabdi padamu. Seperti kau sudah berjanji ingin membalas kebaikan orang itu. Bukankah Dewi Guan Yin akan marah jika ada orang yang melanggar janjinya? Tapi gege…" Tao nampak sedikit ragu. "Seribu tahun telah berlalu. Pasti si penggembala itu sudah 20 kali bereinkarnasi. Di lautan manusia seperti ini, bagaimana kau mencarinya?"

"Dewi Guan Yin pernah memberi petunjuk. Katanya berjodoh jauh-jauh datang untuk bertemu. Harus mencari sebuah tempat tinggi di Danau Xihu di hari Qing Ming."

"Jadi kau jauh-jauh datang ke Guangzhou hanya untuk hanya untuk mencari orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu?"

Luhan mengangguk ringan. "Tapi mencari tempat tinggi di dana Xihu itu… Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Bagaimana mencarinya? Tinggi yang seperti apa?"

"Apa mungkin orang tinggi?" tebak Tao.

"Siapa tau. Tinggi atau pendek. Kurus atau gemuk. Aku tak pernah peduli."

"Gege tenang saja. Dewi Guan Yin sudah memberikan petunjuknya. Kita pasti berhasil menemukannya. Bagaimana jika kita mulai mencarinya besok? Bukankah besok hari Qing Ming."

"Setelah dia muncul dan aku berhasil membalas budinya, aku akan pergi dari dunia fana ini dan mengikuti ajaran Buddha."

"Tapi bagaimana jika semua yang kau harapkan tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu?"

"Aku sudah punya tekad kuat. Aku tak akan pernah tergoda oleh perasaan dan nafsu dunia fana." kata Luhan mantab.

"Semoga saja begitu. Kuharap dia adalah pria yang tampan dan baik hati agar ia tidak melukaimu. Dan semoga saja dia orang yang sangat tampan." Tao memekik girang.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat serius menumbuk beberapa tanaman yang sudah kering dan meraciknya menjadi obat sesuai dengan resep yang diminta.

"Sehun." panggil seorang pria berkumis.

"Ah! Wang-laoshi (guru Wang)! Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Guru Wang memperhatikan apa yang sedang diracik oleh Sehun. "Apa kau tau, obat apa yang sedang kau racik itu?" tanyanya. Ia mencoba memberikan tes kecil pada Sehun. Ia ingin tahu apakah salah satu muridnya di sekolah pengobatan miliknya ini bisa menerima pelajaran dengan baik.

"Ini adalah Lu Jiao Shuang." jawab Sehun singkat.

"Untuk diminum atau dioles?" tanya Guru Wang sekali lagi.

"Keduanya bisa."

"Apa khasiatnya?"

"Jika diminum bisa menambah kesehatan. Jika dioleskan bisa menghentikan pendarahan."

Guru Wang tersenyum. Jawaban Sehun memang benar. Tapi ia belum merasa puas. Ia ingin mengetahui seberapa banyak ilmu yang telah diserap Sehun darinya. "Di dalamnya terdapat apa?"

"Liu huang." jawab Sehun mantab.

"Liu huang…" Guru Wang mengangguk. "Apa kau tau pantangan apa yang harus dihindari oleh liu huang ini? Jelaskan apa saja yang kau tau."

"Liu Huang adalah inti dalam api (?). Pu xiao adalah penawarnya. Sui Yin tak boleh dicampur arsenikum. Ba Dou bersifat keras, paling pantang dengan Qian Niu. Ding Xiang tak boleh dicampur dengan You Qin. Sifat obat-obat ini berbeda. Harus berhati-hati saat meraciknya. Jika dipakai dengan benar bisa menyembuhkan orang. Jika salah memakainya bisa mematikan." Sehun berusaha menjelaskan beberapa bahan oat-obatan yang ia ketahui. *paragraph yang ini jangan terlalu di pikirkan*

Guru Wang tersenyum puas mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Sehun memang murid yang sangat cerdas. Ia yakin suatu hari nanti ia pasti menjadi tabib yang hebab di seluruh penjuru negeri.

"Maaf, Wang-xiansheng (tuan Wang). Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Seorang pelayan datang menghadap pada Guru Wang.

"Aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera pergi.

Guru Wang meninggalkan Sehun sendiri yang masih sibuk belajar meracik obat-obatan. Namun tak berapa lama ia kembali lagi.

"Sehun, kakakmu datang mencarimu. Temui saja dia terlebih dahulu."

Sehun mengangguk. Dia mengikuti langkah Guru Wang yang membawanya untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya.

"Silahkan duduk di sini. Jika perlu bantuan, tak usah sungkan untuk memanggilku." Guru Wang pun meninggalkan dua orang kakak beradik itu untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Wang-laoshi, sebenarnya aku datang kemari untuk meminta cuti pada Sehun." pinta Seohyun lembut.

"Cuti? Untuk apa aku harus cuti?" Sehun tak mengerti.

"Memangnya ada keperluan apa?"

"Besok tanggal 3 bulan 3. Dan itu adalah hari Qing Ming."

Guru Wang mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti. Besok kalian ingin berziarah ke makam leluhur bukan?"

"Jadi bolehkah…?"

"Tentu saja aku kan memberikan cuti untuk Sehun. Pergi berziarah di hari Qing Ming adalah sebuah keharusan. Seohyun-xiaojie (nona Seohyun). Kau tau, adikmu ini sangat cerdas. Aku tak salah telah mengangkatnya menjadi murid."

Seohyun tersenyum. "Wo feichang ganxie ni (Aku sangat berterimakasih pada anda) Wang-laoshi. anda telah mendidik Sehun dengan sangat baik."

"Buxie. Buxie (tidak perlu berterimakasih)." Guru Wang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. "Besok kau tak perlu datang kemari. bersantai-santailah."

"Terimakasih Wang-laoshi." Sehun mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dada, dan menangkupnya dengan tangan kiri.

.

.

.

**~~~ Bersambung ~~~**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini berantakan. Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu kutunggu untuk perbaikan di kemudian hari.**

**Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya **

**JANGAN LUPA! Tinggalkan review setelah membaca :)**


End file.
